


The Piano Man

by bloodycheeze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Piano Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodycheeze/pseuds/bloodycheeze
Summary: Cas and Dean meet one day when the sun is setting. Dean invites Cas into a little cabin, where sparks immediately fly. Complications rise but they can always seem to work through them together when disaster strikes and they are torn apart.





	The Piano Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction ;-; All characters listed will be mentioned further into the fic, hoping to make like 6 chapters I think..? Anyways I can't really post too regularly since school takes up my entire life but I'll try to keep posting. I got the rest of the story in a quick draft, but a lot of editing will be done which is why it'll take me a while. Also my chapters won't be too disasterly long  
> Hope you like it :)

“Are you lost?”

Castiel turned around to see who asked, and immediately looked into the greenest of eyes. The man behind the eyes spoke again. 

“This is not a safe place to be at when it’s getting dark. Please, come with me.”

Castiel tilted his head to the right in confusion. He followed the man as the sun was setting on the field filled with gorgeous flowers. There was a small cabin on the border of the field and then man held the door open for Cas as he stepped in suspiciously. There was a small fire lighting up the place and Cas looked around the cozy living room. Around the fireplace stood a brown sofa and two chairs, covered in blankets and pillows. 

The man gestured that Cas could sit down as he disappeared into the kitchen. A minute later he reappeared and put a beer in front of Cas as he seated himself across from him. 

“You from around here?”

Cas looked up to the man and shook his head, he had never been in New York. He raised the beer to his lips and took a sip, but soon noticed that the man was staring at him intensively.

“Sorry, but why are you staring so much? That’s kind of rude.”

Oh, I’m sorry, where did my manners go?”, the man said in a sarcastic voice, “my name would be Dean, yours?”

“Castiel”

“Castiel”, Dean repeated, then continued to grin, “No way everyone calls you that. Can I call you Cas? I’m gonna call you Cas from now”, he rambled on.

Cas barely listened to a word Dean said, instead he just looked at this man sitting next to him on the soft sofa. Cas let his hand go through his own dark, messy hair while noticing more details on Dean. He had soft brown hair, emerald eyes, a tough exterior, and he must have had a thousand freckles. Cas was fascinated by how good this man looked, so fascinated that he didn’t even notice that now, he was the one staring.

“Now who’s the rude one?”, Dean laughed and then he continued more seriously, “so tell me about yourself. What do you like? What don’t you like?”

“I love sunflowers”, Cas started softly, realizing it was the stupidest answer he could have given and he saw how Dean dissolved in laughter. He must think I’m an idiot, was all Cas could think about and he really didn’t want Dean to think that. “I very much enjoy going out to meadows and picking flowers, of course taking pictures of them as well.”

Dean listened intensively, listening to Cas’s soothing, soft, almost hippie voice. Watching Cas’s lips move as words rolled off of his tongue. There was something about Cas that captivated him. He was heavily attracted to Cas’s eyes, they were heavenly blue and looking inside them actually gave Dean access to his soul, his feelings. That wasn’t all. His almost raven hair stood messy on Cas’s head, as if it had last been brushed the day he was born, his cheeks were kind of chubby; like a baby, but the rest of his body was slim. Dean kept making eye contact with Cas, which made him relatively nervous and finally he had to ask:

“Why do you have to keep making eye contact like that?”

“Because”, Dean responded, “I used to think blue eyes felt ice-y and cold. But looking into yours makes me feel nothing but warmth.”

Cas softly blushed. He had never gotten such a compliment from a gorgeous guy like that. He tried to respond, but he felt his voice would crack, so he shot Dean a quick laugh and took a sip from his beer. 

Seeing Cas flustered like this, by a compliment that simple, made Dean burst into laughter. When he caught his breath again he moved slightly closer to Cas.  
He talked in more a serious tone. “I wasn’t kidding Cas, you’re the most beautiful person I have seen in a while, maybe ever.”

Dean moved in closer to Cas yet again, leaned in, and closed his eyes. This moment felt like it took an hour to pass by for Cas. He couldn’t wait for Dean to kiss him and at last.. Dean finally kissed Cas. Cas gasped softly before answering the kiss. Dean’s hands went through Cas’s hair and Cas’s hands were on Dean’s face. They made out passionately, soon trying out the French style as well. Simultaneously they stood up and Dean pushed Cas against the wall, pinning him there as if Cas was a work of art that only Dean could touch and Dean kissed him again, moving his hips against Cas’s. Soon after this Cas stopped the kiss.

“Please, let’s not go too fast”, he mumbled.

Dean released Cas after these words and they simply returned to sit on the couch, an awkward silence filling the air. Dean coughed and Cas sat uncomfortably across from him. As soon as Dean caught Cas’s sight again, Cas’s desire to kiss Dean another time heavily grew.   
But he didn’t. He held back. That night he went to sleep in the small hut, wishing he hadn’t stopped the kiss, that he hadn’t made it awkward. In the moment, he felt it was the right choice, but now he wasn’t sure. He could hear Dean snoring in the room next to his, so making it up to him now wasn’t a choice; he would have to do it some other time. He stared at the ceiling, softly humming his favorite song.

He heard a creak coming from his left and when Cas turned to the turn, he unexpectedly saw Dean standing in the doorway, trying to hum the same melody.

“Sorry, I thought you were asleep”, Cas whispered, not even looking for a second at Dean, flustered by embarrassment. 

“I was”, was all Dean replied, voice thick of sleep. “I know that song, I just.. can’t seem to remember the lyrics. It annoys me.”

Cas sang the lyrics softly, feeling extremely conscious about his singing voice.  
“Sing us a song you’re the piano man”, he solo-ed. He found his voice didn’t even bother cooperating, being strangled by nerves.  
Dean joined in, not with the actual lyrics but he hummed along. He took Cas’s hand and walked him to the bed, where Dean laid down, one hand behind his back and Cas laid down beside him.   
Cas swallowed and coughed softly, then whispered in Dean’s ear.

“Promise,” he started, “promise you’ll never forget me. I don’t ever want you to forget me.”

Dean lifted his head and looked into Cas’s eyes intensely. “Never make me promise something like that. I’m crazy about you after already a day but if you make me promise that.. It means you’re planning on leaving. Are you?”

Castiel didn’t know whether he was planning to leave. It wasn’t like him to sleep with a guy in bed when they met only a few hours back. But Dean’s worried voice almost broke something in him. He could never leave this man laying next to him. He shook his had softly, but soon noticed his response had come to late. Dean had fallen deep asleep and Cas soon followed.


End file.
